


【Lion×你】开宴

by Violasgarden



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasgarden/pseuds/Violasgarden
Summary: 轻微ABO警告。
Relationships: Olivier "Lion" Flament/Reader
Kudos: 6





	【Lion×你】开宴

接到电话的时候国王游戏里正好他是输家，于是吉尔斯说不如你就把电话接了然后跟打电话的人说我好想你吧。他在心里暗笑说这是我女朋友我还真就没在怕的，结果打开免提就听见你在电话那头哭得可怜兮兮，抽噎着喊他的名字。

大狮子被吓得一个炸毛，在座各位显然也没料到这种情况，只看见队友脸色一变关掉免提就跑到一边去接电话，他们只能尴尬地坐在那儿等他回来。奥利弗挂掉电话回头拿了外套，说对不起我要走了。

“一切都还好吗？”艾曼纽尔问他。狮子点头说没事的我会处理好，掏出车钥匙就走了。踩一脚油门的时候还在想发情期突然提前和家里没有抑制剂了要不要去买的问题，然后又觉得他一个A去买这个东西免不了被店员严肃地盘问半天，所以还不如赶紧回去，免得平添你痛苦忍耐的时间。

门合上的一瞬间他听到了起床的声音，然后女孩子裹着一团甜甜的信息素就直接往他怀里撞。你闻起来像某种水果的汁液，桑葚，覆盘子，再加一点青苹果和涩口的红茶，穿的是他的衬衫，伸手一揽该摸的不该摸的全都摸到了。衣角滑腻腻湿了一大片，掀起那片湿透的布料往里探，像是摸到一只被剥了皮的芒果，果肉在他手心被挤烂，汁水渗出指缝稀稀拉拉往下淌。你大概是饿狠了，握住他的手腕去吞他的手指，踮起脚尖的时候抖得他怕你腿软摔倒，而你信息素都涌上脑子了只能求他要你，一边含住他的手指不停地扭腰一边舔着狮子的喉结，话都还没说全就被他抱了起来。

含住他两根手指的那地方早就被发情期催得湿透松软，你趴在他肩膀上呜咽着沉下腰直接吞到指根，算不上舒服和疏解，只是强烈的空腔感要让你难受得哭出来了。而狮子一巴掌打在你屁股上，“不知羞耻的小东西。”

那你发情试试看啊！你一下子有点生气，但是他坐在床上拉开裤链的时候你脑子都要炸开了。长久以来有些声音就是能让你产生条件反射，裤链，金属皮带扣，有规律的一切撞击声，能让你像受过训练的动物那样瞬间作出反应，乖乖坐在他大腿上抱着他的脖子等着被他整个儿吃掉。

硬得好难受，从你带着一团发情气味撞他身上开始他就硬得几乎没办法正常走路，他今天穿的还是牛仔裤。把那两根裹满了淋漓汁水的手指收回来放在入口旁抚摸画圈，他抬眼看到你就是眼角都要饿红了。狮子那双灰蓝色的眼睛看着你，你马上就想了起来，搂紧他的脖子，伏在他耳边。

“求你操我。”你对他说，“求求你。”

“乖孩子。”他说，乖孩子才有奖励，乖孩子才能得到狮子先生，乖孩子才能被狮子抱在腿上顶得不停地发出羞耻的水声。强烈的空腔感被瞬间填满，又热又硬，有些过分的尺寸把你身体内壁撑开，让你忍不住要分开双腿去接纳他。“乖孩子。”他还在说，埋首在你颈窝里贪婪地在浓郁的信息素中呼吸，闭上眼睛用舌尖勾画你仰起头来失声尖叫时脖子的形状。而另一只手死死扣在腰间，稳住你受本能驱使而不断起落吞吐着的身体。

怎么湿成这样？他才回来多久啊？汁液沿着他的腿根往下滴，牛仔裤的布料都要湿透了，浸到下面的床单去。但你对此浑然不觉，发情期被吊得太久让你前所未有的渴欲，只想着把他深深吞下去，撑满你双腿间饥饿的那一处，最好把你要得连腿都合不拢，只能缠在他身上像动物一样不分昼夜地交配。

顶撞把每寸湿透滑腻的皮肤都撑开，舒服得你腰肢僵硬地开始发抖，紧紧的吸吮让他从喉咙里挤出几声沙哑的呻吟声，眯起来的眼睛就是草原上雄兽捕猎时锁定了猎物时该有的神情。现在那只浑身只披一件衣服的猎物就跨坐在他腰上，脸颊晕开情欲的粉红，正不断地扭腰，喘息，哭泣，把鼻端凑近他后颈，在他的气味里越来越放肆地纵欲。奥利弗的味道很淡，他像被阳光晒热的书页，织物和刚出炉的面包，如此安稳舒适，与欲望毫不相关，甚至与他的脾气都大相径庭。但该死的你一闻到他就腿软，他散发着那淡淡的气息用布满枪茧的手去磨蹭你胸脯，让软肉堆积在虎口处几乎遮挡住他掌骨上的纹身，一想到这个，你就忍不住想在他耳边兴奋地哭叫。

小家伙饿坏了。奥利弗搂住你就往床上按，握住你一条腿的膝弯就把你往他这边拖，女孩子乖乖地把双腿缠上他的腰，好让他空出两手来脱掉上衣，你对他的身体有多痴迷他自己心知肚明。扔掉短袖衫之后果然看到你开始用哭红了的眼睛盯着他的上身看，不过也没看多久，他几下找到了地方的挺腰直接就捅到深处去。身体内侧隐秘的角落被他闯入顶开，那感觉让你躺在他身下突然把双腿绞紧，紧得他绷紧咬肌往牙缝里抽冷气才没射出来，于是马上就耐不住地用母语骂了句脏话，变本加厉的往你舒服的那处软肉上撞，被挤出来的汁液顺着腹股沟往下淌，床单又湿了一片。

然后你直接就高潮了。闭上眼睛仰起头放声呻吟，指尖把袖口都扯得快要开线，柔软的身体在他的衣服里绷紧拱起，衣物滑落，温软的峰峦探出头来，他衔住你送到他嘴边的乳尖，发觉你的身体已经在配合着他的动作，试图延长高潮迭起带来的快感。不知羞耻的，欲求不满的小坏蛋，狮子捏住你的腰退了出来，你还没从突然空白的感觉里反应过来就被他翻了身，男人匍匐在你后背活像一头随时准备把你咬死的兽，而被害妄想让你整个人都陷入新的兴奋里来。

“还没吃饱。”他压在你耳边低声说着，那声音像极了他对不听话的下级发号施令时包含的不耐，威胁和盛气凌人。你若不是他的恋人，听到他这样说话肯定要被吓得发抖而不是亢奋地等着他来占有，“放荡的小婊子，到处发情的小母猫。”

双手被他紧紧拧在头顶，这个跪在床上朝他张开腿的姿势，还有他满载施虐欲的凌辱都让你羞耻得膝盖发抖，腿间像个涨潮的泉眼，然后突然间被他全部填满，往你双腿间的侵犯凶狠得你差点跪都跪不稳。狮子还能在你耳边继续说话，“一个人在家的时候自慰了是不是？就盼着我回来这样干你是不是？”

你不知道自己回答了什么，腰往下的那部分都像是失去了欲望以外的所有感官，除了舒服以外就只感到被破开和液体在往下淌。男人把结实的身体压在你身上，低头一口咬住你后颈。

你在那一瞬间仰起头失声尖叫，滚烫的浆汁涌进小腹深处。奥利弗在你后颈急促地喘气，牙齿咬破皮肤，把他的气味强行灌了进去。

你大概是被信息素淹傻了，过了好久才回过神来把他推开。身体分离处流淌出黏湿的汁液，合上腿感觉滑腻腻的，被狠命破开的感觉依旧存留在腿间。

“乖孩子。”狮子和你都吃饱了。他往额头上亲了一下，然后把你抱了起来往浴室带。你让那种有汁液顺着腿根流淌的感觉羞耻得直往他怀里钻。他就笑，“在我面前害羞什么？”

坏东西！你在被抱进浴室的时候咬了他一口。


End file.
